The New Anubis Year, The Lockets of Amun
by TonyMD18
Summary: Sibuna is on a race to find 5 Eye of Horus Lockets! But mew faces lie in their pursuit. Anyways, enjoy this new mystery involving lies, secrets, love, suspense, and all things drama and Anubis! Rated T-M R & R Nina has come back, she feels welcome but has no idea what this hectic year has in store for and the rest of her friends. Will Sibuna be reformed once again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This my first story I have ever posted on FanFiction, here is the description. Eddie and Patricia have reconciled, but discoveries made by Patricia and Eddie set them off to a hectic new term. The truth will be revealed! Patricia finds out Eddie had a secret affair with a certain peer in Anubis House, and he is also hiding another secret. Eddie discovers Patricia had an inappropriate, but sexy relationship with a fellow teacher. With a new mystery and Amber & Nina back for the new term, how will Sibuna stay together?

Chapter One

Patricia Williamson opened the door to her home away from home, the Anubis House. She was glad to be back, Sibuna and her managed to set things right last term with Robert Frobisher Smythe. And best of all, Eddie and her reconciled a couple months back. She turned around and saw a very joyful Trudy opening her arms to hug her.

"Patricia it is so good to see you again!"

"Its good to be back Trudy, have the others arrived yet?, she asked.

"No, you are my first guest, its a relief too, Alfie would be bugging me to make pastries and desserts!" she laughed.

"Ha, well, I'm going to go ahead and unpack."

Trudy nodded and decided to bake.

Patricia's Room

Patricia finished unpacking and plopped herself on the bed. She began to text her boyfriend, Eddie Miller. The doorbell stopped her from finishing though. She went down the steps and saw a familiar face she thought she would never see again.

"Nina!" Patrica ran downstairs to greet her. What are you doing here?

"I missed you so much!" "Is anyone else here yet?"

"No just you and me, lets go upstairs." (helps her with her bags)

Patricia and Nina's Room

After about an hour of talking and catching up, Patricia told her about the mystery she experienced with Sibuna and all the other new faces.

"Oh my, I wish I was with ya'll during that."

"The teachers scared me to death, it was hell Nina. The worst part was the ritual during the eclipse, they forced us to join hands and spin around while chanting. I got so scared, I think I slapped Mr. Sweet like a billion times. Oh, how is your Gran?

"She's doing very fine, she actually found a nice little house a couple miles from here, she's found herself a lover too."

"Really? That's great, now you can visit her whenever, no more being homesick!"

"Yep." Nina replied happily. The opening of the entrance door bringing in comotion startled them.

"Sounds like everyone else has arrived." Patricia said. Nina and her went down the stairs to greet everyone, while Nina ran into Fabian's arms and shared a long, passionate kiss.

Everyone talked, laughed and ate, they were all having an awesome first day back at Anubis.

Victor's Office

"We once again have a house full of trouble Corbierre." Victor said, rubbing the raven's back.

"Our precious peace has been shattered once more, my life is at stake. This our year Corbierre, we must have eternal life in our grasp once more." Victor opened his ring, and stared at the final single tear of gold within his possesion. He mouthed, "I won't let you down, father."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I am back for you to post a new chapter. From all the kind reviews, it just made me so happy to see all of you enjoyed my story and want more! Burkley Duffield followed me on Twitter! If you want my Twitter PM me. Well, without anymore waiting, here you go!

Chapter 2

All the Anubis peers were enjoying their time, socializing and enjoying themselves. Eddie went to whisper something to Nina's ear. "We need to talk," he whispered.

Nina nodded and followed him to his room, shutting the door.

"If it's about us, I know we shouldn't have done this to Fabian or Patricia. I feel terrible, it's all my fault;" Nina said with despair in her voice.

"So do I. It's not your fault, its mine. I kissed you in the first place, it was immature and stupid," Eddie said. He recalled the memory.

6 months earlier

"It's just all terrible Eddie! Why are you forcing me to go back to Anubis House!? You don't understand, I-I-I've went through so much last term. I endangered my friends and my only family member that I had left. And now my Grams is sick again! I just can't return, I-I ne-ed to stay and watch over her," she began to sob real loudly, covering her face with her hands.

"Its okay calm down, I'm sorry if I was too harsh. Everything will be all right," he said, staring into her eyes. He pulled in closer to her and kissed her softly, over and over as they fell on to Nina's bed. They were home alone, so Eddie did not worry about getting caught.

By the time Nina knew it, Eddie was kissing her neck, her eyelash, her bare back softly. Nina looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure?" He said. Nina nodded. They made love for about an hour. Nina looked at Eddie and kissed him, she whispered, "I love you."

Present time

"What are we going to do, I can't hold it in any longer; I feel guilty." She said to him.

"It's not easy to explain, I just can't say to Patricia we made love 6 months ago and now we're cool about it."

Little did they know Patricia had been eavesdropping, she ran and closed herself into her room. She began to sob, she felt guilty too but hurt also. Why was she hurt? Patricia is in the same boat also, its just her situation is illegal and dangerous. She grabbed her phone and began to text him.

PatriciaW: I need to tell.

JasonW: What?! Who are you going to tell?

PatriciaW: My boyfriend, don't worry he'll understand. He's a cheater too. With Nina by his side.

JasonW: About our sex? Nina as in Nina Martin?

PatriciaW: Yes, I'm sorry Jason. I'm never going to speak to you again, its all my fault; goodbye.

JasonW: Wait!

As Jason's final message fell, she put her phone down. Patricia fell on her bed and was interrupted by Eddie and Nina. They told her the truthand everything that happened the last summer. Patricia also told Eddie her secret, but Eddie reacted much more violently.

"What!?"

"I'm sorry but you did the same too. At least I didn't cheat on you!" Patricia yelled.

"What!?" Nina said. "Eddie you told me you and her were over, did you lie to me!?"

Nina and Patricia stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well yeah, at least I'm not a SLUT like you!" He said, pointing at Patricia.

Patricia slapped him.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong to say." Eddie said.

After more calm communication Nina told them they should all feel ashamed, but to forgive each other. Patricia forgave Nina and Eddie. They became the best friends they were before. Nina left the room to give Peddie some space. They kissed.

"I'm sorry Patricia, I really, really am sorry," Eddie said; with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, no matter what happens I will and still love you more than ever. I'm glad you and Nina decided to tell me, tat's the important thing trust and honestly in love." They kissed again, but they had not known what would happen to them soon.

"Patricia,?" Eddie said.

"What"?

"I have something I want to tell you."

"Come on Eddie, what is it?" she asked.

"I love you." They shared a long, passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Victor Rodenmarr sat at his desk, puzzling over how to gain eternal life. He already has all the ingredients, but only one tiny tear of gold; possibly the last he will ever encounter. He thought of making Nina Martin, wear the Mask of Anubis to shed more tears of gold, but the mask was touring the museums across the globe. Victor knew the Cup of Ankh had been burned and destroyed by Rufus Zeno, or had it? Victor knew those kids were always so secretive and always up to something. He began to search the cellar by knocking on walls, pushing things; etc. He got frustrated by not advancing in his search.

Nina's Room

Nina was sleeping silently in her bed, but she was wakened by Sarah.

"Nina, remember to protect it, don't let it fall into the wrong hands. He is looking for it! Get your friends, hurry!"

Nina woke up, gasping; a loud noise coming from the hall startled her.

"Oh no, Victor! He is looking for The Cup!" She raced to Amber and Patricia to go tell them what was going on. "Quick! Go get KT and Joy, it's an emergency Sibuna meeting!"

Nina went to Fabian's room, but only Eddie was there.

"Eddie, wake up!" she said.

"Huh, whats wrong?" he asked; rubbing his eye.

"Victor is looking for The Cup of Ankh, where is Fabian!?" Nina said to him.

"The Cup of what?"

"Just come with me!" she said, Nina tugged ln his arm and both Eddie and her fell on the floor.

They both laughed, Eddie looked into Nina's eyes and kissed her. Nina was speechless, she just stared at him, wanting more but knowing there was something else to take care of.

Patricia and the other girls were waiting at the attic door. Joy gasped when she heard Victor asking him the whereabouts of The Cup.

"Do not play games with me Mr. Rutter, YOU are lying!" (in the same tone he told Vera in the season 2 finale)

"Victor it was burned by Rufus, remember? You should know to forget about all this, you wouldn't like the school officials to know about this would you?!" Fabian said.

"You do not talk to me in that way, GO TO BED!" Victor yelled, in his raspy, loud voice. He returned to his office, where he dozed off.

Nina and Eddie arrived, they went in to retrieve The Cup from its hiding place.

"We haven't seen that in a while, have we?" Jerome said.

"Yep, we should go; before Victor catches us." Nina said.

The Cup of Ankh and Nina's locket began to glow very bright. As they turned around they were caught, red handed.

"What is that!? Mara and Mick asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina and the rest of the Sibuna club was caught by Mara and Mick. Nina could feel herself beginning to panic.

"It's a... craft, yeah Nina has helped me make them, they're ancient jewelry... holders...?" said Amber, in the most honest, calm tone she could reciprocate.

"Oh, how boring." said Mick, who exited in dismay.

"That's really pretty, I love how you got it to glow! Mara said, with excitement. Well, I'm going back to back to sleep, good night!"

"That was definitely a close call guys, we have must be more careful." Nina said, relieved Mara and Mick did not hasten to grow suspicious.

"Nina, you should probably hide that before someone finds it." KT said.

"I would, but we can't risk getting caught again, I'm just glad it wasn't Victor." Nina replied.

If Sibuna only knew if the raven was hiding in the corner, watching their every move. "The Cup of Ankh! They still have it, the tears of gold within my grasp, and the rest of the recipe in the Book Of Isis still awaits my translation! Yes, yes, eternal life is near.

The next morning Nina awoke early to hide The Cup of Ankh in the attic, she had recently discovered a new panel, and she was sure no one would find it in there.

When it was time for school, the Anubis residents headed out in pairs to walk to the school buildings.

Victor's Office

Victor was in his office puzzling over what to do, after the sights he saw yesterday, he knew his first plot is to retrieve the cup. He began to call Eric.

" Mr. Eric Sweet."

"Eric, you must conduct a bag search immediately, the children are in possession of The Cup Of Ankh! We must find it!" Victor said.

"Victor, we cannot risk the safety of the children once more, last term we abused the children! Besides, this would be a betrayal to Edison." Eric defended himself.

"YES, and you need LIFE to be with your son!" Victor snapped back.

Eric finally gave in to Victor's demands.

" All students of Anubis house, please hand in your bags and coats." Eric said, presuming to get their attention. "Lost something Mr. Sweet?" Patricia questioned.

"N-N-No, this our beginning search to make sure pupils are not beginning the term with forbidden articles and prohibited items. All students are to be searched." Eric lied, he hoped Eddie would not grow suspicious.

After half the day, the students were on break. However, both Eddie and Nina had a sudden urge to go to the crypt. Neither of them knew they were meeting each other. Once both were in the crypt, they shared a vision. It was in the gatehouse, the 5 sarcophagi were glowing gold. There were also several lockets resembling Nina's on the floor. They all looked the same except the Eye on the locket. One was Nina's, while the others were: a deep blue color, a flashy purple, a bright gold, and shiny silver color. The sarcophagi seemed to be glowing an array of colors. Then, a beacon of light shined, and the vision was over.

"Eddie!? What are you doing here?

"I don't know, wait what are you doing here!?"

"I had the urge to come, like a voice was calling me!" They both said, at the same time.

"Wait, did you have a vision too, with the lockets?...? Nina asked.

"I-I did, in fact, I know where that place is." Eddie said.

"Wait, you do!? Oh my gosh, she hugged him and bounced up and down. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds. They both backed away.

"We have to call a Sibuna meeting!" Nina exclaimed.

Well, what did you think? Enjoyed it? I tried to introduce the mystery in this chapter, I hope you like it! If you have any comments, suggestions, or just want to talk. My inbox is always open, you can also review. I'll try my best to respond within a couple of hours. R&R please! Sibuna, and as always; I love all of my fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

"So why did you call Sibuna meeting, is there a new mystery?" Patricia asked, curious as ever.

"Well, we guess. You see, Eddie and I shared a vision." Nina said.

"It was in the gatehouse," Eddie began to explain. "It was the previous tank room with the sarcophagi, they were all glowing different colors, there were also lockets resembling Nina's on the floor."

"All the lockets began to flash, but not all at once, like an order?' Nina said.

"Do you remember the order?" Fabian asked, eager to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Yes, umm, red, purple, gold,- BLUE, and SILVER." Nina and Eddie both said at once. ''I'm pretty sure the red one is definitely mine." Nina said.

"So what does this mean, where do we find the others?" Amber asked.

"I have no idea." Eddie said.

"Once again, the mystery begins with a dead-end." Joy said, in dismay.

"Sibuna?" Nina said, holding up her hand to her eye.

"SIBUNA." The crew said, all together.

Victor's Office

"Now Corbierre, to learn the recipe of the Elixir of Life." Victor said, joyfully.

Victor began to scan his shelves for the Book of Isis.

"Now where did I leave it, Corbierre?" Victor asked.

Victor grew impatient, he began to knock the other useless books down, feverishly.

"NO!" Victor yelled, angry as ever. "We must find it Corbierre, we are extremely close!" Victor yelled. "NO!"

The Cellar

Eddie and Nina had gone down to the cellar to search for anything that would match the vision, but so far they had gotten nowhere.

"Eddie, what's going on between us?" Nina asked, slowly.

"I don't know, I just, I can't over the fact that we had sex during the summer. I, I still feel feelings for you." Eddie replied.

"But Eddie, we; we just can't keep this going. We should be honest with our partners. I still feel so guilty." Nina said.

"I know, I brought you into this mess." Eddie said, softly.

"Well, I should probably head back up. I'll see you later." Nina said, with that, she left Eddie behind in the cellar.

Eddie experienced emotions he had never felt before in an angry rush. He felt sad, broken, guilty, and angry. He knocked things down, threw books, and finally, threw a large, glass vase. He began to sob and he fell to his knees. He noticed he had knocked down a photograph of Frobisher's secret study. He wondered if there could be any clues there.

Victor's Office

"Victor, mail for you!" Trudy yelled. She began to go up the stairs. She knocked on Victor's door.

"Come in Trudy." Victor said.

"Oh Victor, what a mess! Anyways the mail came in, here you are." Trudy said, handing him the envelopes, ads, and newspaper.

"Thank you Trudy." She leaves.

"What do we have here Corbierre?" Victor asked, as he stared into a large, white envelope with no sender address.

Inside, there was a picture of The Book of Isis, the date taken was today's date. Written across the top in black marker was, "LOST SOMETHING?"

"What!?" Victor yelled. Corbierre, someone is blackmailing us, the Book of Isis has been stolen, someone thinks they can play games with us!" Victor said, angry at the mockery the blackmailer had received from him.

Living room of a penthouse in the city, a couple of miles from the school.

In a well-lit room, there were walls with photos of Egyptian gods, artifacts, and various photographs of Anubis residents. All these things cluttered the walls. In the center of the room, was a dark, leather chair. A hooded person wearing a jackal mask, was sitting on the chair. The figure was reading the Book of Isis, translating it to a piece of paper.

Well what did you think? More mystery development, Eddie heartbroken and angry, Sibuna reformed, and Victor blackmailed? What else lies in store, in The New Anubis Year? Shocked at the ending scene? R&R Suggestions, comments, or just chit-chat? PM me or Review, my inbox is always open! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! As always, I love my readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello its TonyMD18! Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been really busy with projects and preparation for my final exams. Well here is Chapter 6, enjoy!

After Eddie and Nina's visions were revealed to the rest of the Sibuna, they decided to head to the Gate House.

The Gate House

"Great it's locked." said Amber in dismay.

"Don't worry its 1922." Eddie responded as he put in the code.

Nina, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian stepped into the gatehouse.

'This place is huge!" exclaimed Nina.

"Yeah, now come one let's go to the tank room.

Sibuna entered the tank room.

"Yeah, this is definitely the place, said Nina. But where are the lockets?"

"I'm pretty sure we have to look for them Nina, but don't worry; we will find them." said Fabian, comforting her.

"I know that, but I just wish we had a clue to start with." Nina replied. "So there are five lockets, so we need to find the other 4."

Just then a phone rung.

"Fabian I think it's your phone." Patricia said, as she picked it up.

Patricia began to read the article Fabian received through the push notification. she was shocked as she stared into the phone.

"Uhh guys?"

"Patricia began to read it aloud.

**CNN NEWS- **"**A grand theft occurred yesterday at around midnight in the Irish International Museum of Ancient Arts. The theft occurred when a woman wearing a black Jackal mask dressed in a black robe broke into the building at 12:33. No suspects have been identified as the forensics are investigating the scene. The stolen artifact, "The Mask of Anubis" was taken as well as large amounts of euros. We will report once more news are announced throughout the day." Written by journalist Amanda Wilson.**

"Oh my gosh, someone stole the mask! Nina said, in anger.

"Who do you think it could be?" asked Joy. Rufus?

"No, Rufus, is well; defeated. The only lead we have is someone in a jackal mask." Fabian said.

"Well whoever took it is trying to become a god. Don't worry though, he probably doesn't even know the gem is required. Not to mention its whereabouts." Patricia said, attempting to calm her friends.

"You're right, but what if this can reawaken Senkhara?! The cup has flashed gold like it did when I arrived last time!" Nina yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out, now we should focus on keeping the gem safe and locating those lockets." Fabian said, as he hugged Nina.

Nina's locket began to flash red, as Eddie eyes turned a red color also.

"Nina look your locket! Eddie what's wrong with you?! Amber questioned, she was frightened at the sight.

"THE SNAPS OF OSIRIS AND AMNERIS ARE TO BIND TOGETHER, THE RED EYE IS THE KEY." Eddie said, the words just came rushing out of his mouth, they just came to him.

Eddie's eyes returned to their normal state, everyone began to question the trigger of events that happened.

"Okay Eddie, say that one more time." Fabian ordered, as he began to scribble on a piece of paper.

"The snaps of Osiris and Amneris are to bind together, the red-eye is the key." Eddie said.

"So Eddie's eyes are the key?" Amber asked.

"No, the EYE is the key. Only one, so Nina's locket?" Joy said.

"I guess, but key to what? What are the snaps of Osiris and Amneris?' Nina responded.

"I guess we have to find out." Fabian said.

"Sibuna." Everyone said at once.

Frobisher Library

Nina and Fabian had met up to share a cup of coffee as they studied the latest clue.

"Well, there's nothing about the snaps of Osiris and Amneris." Fabian said, as he scrolled down his laptop.

"So I guess we have to figure it out. Okay, snaps. Snaps. What are snaps? Snapping our fingers, snapped? Nina laughed, as well as Fabian.

The two leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss. They both pulled apart and smiled. As Fabian did more research, Nina began to look at her locket. "I snapped my locket.' Nina said, as she opened her locket. Inside the photo of Sara glared at her. Nina remembered Sara.

"I don't even recall how she looked." Nina said, as she looked at her locket.

"Sara? Really? I do. How could you forget? Fabian chuckled.

"I should've have snapped a picture of her when I had the chance." Nina said.

"Snapped." Fabian muttered to himself. "Snapped a picture; snaps."

"What?' Nina said.

"I know what it means. We have to bind photos of Amneris and Osiris!" Fabian said.

"That's great, but Fabian, they're gods. How do we get pictures of them?" Nina asked.

"You're right, and we're forgetting the part about the red-eye too. I'll tell the rest of Sibuna."

Fabian texted the others their thoughts on the clue.

**I know exactly what to do. Tell the others, Sbiuna meeting at 8 o'clock. My room. Amber-**

"Amber says she wants to call a Sibuna meeting. She knows what to do.

Amber Nina and KT's Room

Sibuna gathered into Amber's room.

Amber brought out pictures of Amneris and Osiris on computer paper. Fabian began to tell Amber it wouldn't work.

"Shut up Fabian! At least I'm trying!" Everyone was surprised at Amber's words. The room grew silent.

"Okay, let us begin." Amber put the photos next to each other, making sure they touched. "Okay, Eddie try to make your eyes flash red, I know you don't know how but just try.

Eddie began to close his eyes, the locket began to flash red. "Eddie open your eyes!" Amber yelled.

Eddie opened his eyes, and sure enough; they were indeed red. Eddie's eyes stared into Amber. The eyes were lighting up the room as they stared into Amber, with a flash, she screamed.

"THE SNAPS OF OSIRIS AND AMNERIS ARE TO BIND, THE RED EYE IS THE KEY." Eddie said.

Eddie's eyes returned to their regular color. Realizing what had happened, he began to apologize.

"Amber I'm so sorry! I didn't know the" "It's okay Eddie, I'm all right. Did it work?

"I don't think so." Patricia said.

"We were doing good, but I guess those weren't the pictures. And how exactly do we use the locket?" Nina responded.

Nina sighed, how would the group ever solve this new mystery?

Unknown Penthouse

A woman wearing a black jackal mask unlocked the door. She was carrying a black duffel bag.

In a voice changing device she began to speak.

**"I have brought the requested items. The objective went well, no tracks were left."**

**The figure wearing the gold jackal mask nodded. (The gold jackal is the leader)**

**The black jackal began to unzip the bag, she took out The Mask of Anubis with wads of cash. She handed the gold jackal the mask.**

**"We are missing one thing though, The Frobisher Gem. She handed the gold jackal the money. "How much is my share?" she asked.**

**The Gold Jackal nodded and handed her 15,000 euros. The gold jackal wrote on a piece of paper. I will continue to blackmail Victor, your help is greatly appreciated. Now it is time I introduce you to our newest member. She knows way too much of the theft, and I will personally makes sure no more news is given.**

**In the darkest, deepest, most unrevealing voice ever, The Gold Jackal finally spoke. "Welcome, Amanda Wilson."**

**Amanda walked in, wearing a purple Jackal mask. The three began to laugh.**

Well what do you think? I made this one extra long and I tried to elongate/reveal more of the plot in this chapter. What is up with Eddie's eyes? What exactly does the clue mean, how do you solve it? Who could the group of Jackals be, what do they want and noticed who Amanda is from earlier in the chapter? Will the jackals target Sibuna? Will Victor's society be reformed? You see how I made the Jackals a team? Pretty awesome right. Well thank you for reading, rate and review, PM me (inbox is always open) comments, suggestion, questions, and chit chat is always welcome! Just review or PM me! As always I hope you enjoyed and I love my readers! Good night!


	7. Chapter 7

The Lockets of Amun, 7

Nina Martin was in her bed, sound asleep. Ever since her first year she would have dreams that were always related to the mystery, except that one time where Patricia showered her with feathers. This time, Nina was having the vision she shared with Eddie, when the lockets flashed she made sure to study the order carefully. She discovered her and Eddie's mishap, the true pattern was Red, Gold, Purple, Blue, Silver. Then she heard a voice. "You must find the lockets, other people who are evil are searching as well." Then, she saw her locket float in the air and spark red tears. "Osirian...Paragon..."

The following morning, Nina began to conduct research on who the Osirian really is.

**The Osirian is believed to be the sworn protector of the Paragon. Both share unique powers such as sharing visions, being psychometric, {ability to see the future through the 5 senses, mostly touch} and supernatural powers in relation with the being of supernaturality. The Osirian is the descendant of the Egyptian god, Osiris. The Paragon is the descendant of the Egyptian high Priestess, Amneris.**

With that, Nina knew exactly what to do.

Jerome and Joy were off to a rocky start with their newfound love. Things felt right, but Jerome felt as if Willow and Mara hated him and would tear him apart. With more drama, Amber and Alfie were no longer together. Amber practically hated Willow, but Willow was too blind to notice.

Sibuna was gathered into Nina's room.

"Okay guys I know what to do, we have to put pictures of Eddie and I inside of the locket. So here we go."

Pictures of Nina and Eddie were edited on Amber's computer to be able to fit in the locket. "Here they are, said Amber. Tye blonde handed the brunette the images. "I guess we'll have to take Sarah out." The photos were then inserted into the locket, the eye began to glow red. "Paragon.. Osirian.." said a voice hushed with whispers and wind. "Sara..." With that, Nina's locket exploded, and a red mist flew away from it. "No!" exclaimed Nina. "Wait, didn't you hear the voices? He said, Sarah." said Eddie. "It probably means Sarah will give us the next clue!" "Hold up a second, since the true pattern begins with Red, so this means the next clue will lead us to my locket then!" exclaimed Nina. For once our little Sibuna gang was actually advancing. "Nina look, Sara's photo is glowing gold!" Nina picked up the picture and read the hidden text out loud. Tank of Life, beneath lies the your first pair of eyes, for only the Osiris, is to try." Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a month! It is impossible for me to get hold of a computer so I had to use my iPod. 


End file.
